MY ANGEL, LOVING YOU
by kyuppilming
Summary: bagaimana nasib lee sungmin istri dari cho kyuhyun yang hanya di anggap sebagai pembantu oleh sang suami/bad summary/GS/KYUMIN/KYUWOOK
1. Chapter 1

**MY ANGEL LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee (cho) sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim (lee) ryeowook**

**Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung**

**Other cast**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/comfort & Romance**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana nasib sungmin, istri dari cho kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap pembantu oleh sang suami. Sedangkan kyuhyun berpacaran dengan adik dari sungmin, ryeowook. Dan ryeowook mencintai yesung sunbae di sekolahnya dan menjadikan kyuhyun pelampiasan cintanya./bad summary/GS/kyumin/kyuwook/yewook/**

**.**

**Warning :**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN(?)/ALL UKE IS YEOJA/GS/**

**.**

**Diaclaimer :**

**Sungmin selamanya milik kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Kyumin milik KMS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

"LEE SUNGMIIIIIN!". Teriakan menggelegar itu terdengar dari dapur mewah yang ada di rumah mewah milik cho kyuhyun putra cho kangin yang menjabat sebagai presdir perusahaan cho corporation.

Yeoja yang tengah berkutat di balik selimutnya itu tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tidak elitnya oleh sang suami. What? Suami? Bagaimana bisa?*ya bisalah secara gitu loh#plak. Ya sungmin dan kyuhyun memang telah menikah tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu karena sebuah perjodohan. Tapi sampai sekarang rumah tangga mereka tidak bisa dikatakan harmonis dan mungkin tidak akan pernah harmonis. Bahkan kamar merekapun terpisah. Kyuhyun dilantai atas dan sungmin dilantai bawah dekat kamar tamu.

.

.

.

"LEEE SUNGMINNNN!". Teriakan itu kembali terdengar namun teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras dari teriakan yang tadi. Mungkin terlalu kesal karena yang dipanggil tidak muncul-muncul juga. Segera sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan melirik jam yang ada si meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"eoh? 05:15 pagi?. Ini masih terlalu pagi". Gumam sungmin heran. Pasalnya suaminya itu kalau bangun biasanya jam 6 lebih baru bisa bangun. Tak perlu banyak berfikir lagi sungminpun mencuci mukanya dan segera melesat ke asal suara. Dapur.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di dapur, sungmin langsung di hujam oleh tatapan tajam kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"kenapa kau bangun telat hah?apa kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?". Bentak kyuhyun dan itu membuat sungmin tambah ketakutan.

"m-mianhae. I-ini-kan m-ma-sih pagi". Jawab sungmin lirih.

"cih! Masih pagi kau bilang! Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu lee sungmin. Kau tidak lihat itu sudah jam berapa eoh? Dasar yeoja pabbo!". Ucap kyuhyun sinis dengan menunjuk jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

Sungminpun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam yang ditunjuk kyuhyun. Dan benar saja sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:15. 'oh tidak!aku telat bangun'batin sungmin.

"m-mianhae a-aku telat bangun". Lirih sungmin dengan kepala yang kembali ditundukkan.

"sudah sadar kau rupanya!". Sinis kyuhyun."dan sekarang cepat buatkan aku sarapan!kau tau gara-gara kau aku jadi telat". Lanjut kyuhyun dengan sebuah perintah dan sindiran.

"mianhae".

Setelah mengucapkan itu sungmin mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya. Sedangkan kyuhyun!lihatlah dia sekarang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap handphonenya*dia gila#buagh.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

Hah inilah hidupku yang sekarang kalian bisa lihat sendirikan betapa malangnya hidupku. Tapi aku tak pernah mengeluh. Seberapa besarpun dia membenciku dan memperlakukanku layaknya seorang pembantu, tapi aku tak pernah marah sekalipun. Sebaliknya aku malah tersenyum dalam hati mendapatkan perlakuan yang seperti itu.

Aku selama ini sadar bahwa suamiku hanya mencintai dongsaengku lee ryeowook. Dan aku juga sadar bahwa mereka berdua saat ini tengah menjalin kasih. Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak marah atau apalah itu?*enggak#plak. Aku hanya merasa bersalah telah mengambil kekasih dongsaengku sendiri meskipun aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"ANYEONG!". Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu rumah. Dan ternyata itu wookkie. Ya wookkie selalu datang kerumah pagi-pagi hanya untuk bertemu kyuhyun.

"anyeong eonnie". Sapa wookkie sinis kepadaku.

"ne anyeong wookkie-ah". Ucapku sembari memberikan senyum manisku kepada dongsaeng tersayangku.

Ya hubunganku dengan wookkie tidaklah sehangat dulu. Lebih tepatnya saat acara perjodohanku dengan kyuhyun dan aku baru tau kalau kyuhyun adalah kekasih wookkie. Sejak itulah hubungan saudara kami merenggang.

"anyeong kyunnie-ah". Sapa wookkie manja.

"ne anyeong chagiya. Kajja duduk dan sarapan bersamaku". Ajak kyuhyun lembut sembari memamerkan senyum hangatnya untuk wookkie.

Aku yang melihat iu hanya tersenyum miris dalam hati. Sungguh bahagia mereka berdua tidak sepertiku yang hanya benalu di rumah ini. Sungguh miris hidupku.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"ehm…mian aku rasa aku mengganggu disini. Jadi sebaiknya aku sarapan di kamar saja"

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan sungmin meminta izin kembali ke kamarnya hanya untuk sarapan.

"ne kalau kau sadar eonnie". Ucap wookkoe sinis tanpa menatap wajah sendu sungmin.

Dan lihatlah kyuhyun!dia bahkan tetap memakan sarapannya seolah-olah sungmin adalah debu yang tak kasat mata. Sungguh miris menjadi sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu semua hanya mampu menunjukkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"hiks…hiks". Di dalam kamar sungmin menangis seperti biasanya dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam sebuah buku harian berwana pink motif bunny.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mulai menulis.

**.**

'**Tuhan sungguh sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang lain tapi apa daya hambamu ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menikmati setiap takdir yang kau berikan untukku. Tapi sampai kapan aku mampu menunjukkan senyum manisku lagi saat hati ini semakin terkikis dengan segala perbuatannya.**

**Aku hanya mampu memohon kepadamu tuhan! Kumohon kuatkanlah diriku. Buatlah bibir ini selalu mengukir senyuman untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai walau terasa sakit.**

**Aku rela selamanya menangis dan mendapatkan siska batin. Asalkan mereka tetap dapat tersenyum satu sama lain.**

**Aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun, lee ryeowook!'**

.

Sungmin menutup buku harian miliknya dan menatap sendu kearah sang surya yang seolah tersenyum menghangatkan untuknya.

Sungmin segera memakan makanannya untuk segera membersihkan rumahnya yang terlampau luas itu. Kenapa tidak memakai pembantu saja?karena kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya. Alsannya agar sungmin terbiasa menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan tidak mengandalkan seorang pembantu.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIIN!BERSIHKAN RUMAH! AKU DAN WOOKKIE AKAN PERGI DAN JANGAN TANYA KAPAN AKU PULANG!". Teriakan kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan itu segera membereskan makananya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Padahal dia baru memakan makanannya beberapa suap.

Baru beberapa langkah sungmin keluar kamar terdengar deru mobil yang semakin menjauh. Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan bekas sarapan kyuhyun dan wookkie tadi.

"ugh kenapa tiba-tiba pusing begini sih?". Keluh sungmin yang merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan rasa pusing tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan keiatannya tadi. Saat sungmin ingin menata piring-piring yang telah selesai di cuci ke tempat piring#ribat amat dah nulisnya- tiba-tiba~

BRUUK

PYAAR PYAAR

Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai dapur dengan pecahan piring yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan bermata sipit tengah memarkirkan mobilnya pada pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah yang ada di kawasan pusat seoul. Setelah dirasa telah mendapatkan tempat yang cukup pas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, namja bernama yesung itu segera mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat sedang mendial nomor seseorang dengan name cont 'bunny chagi'.

Setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar touchscreennya yesungpun mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Cukup lama yesung melakukan hal itu dan berkali-kali, namun tak satupun panggilannya yang terjawab dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya a.k.a sungmin.

Yesung segera keluar dari mobinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Yesung mengetuk pintu itu namun tak ada yang membukakannya. 'mungkin mereka tak mendengar'batin yesung.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Kembali yesung mengetuk pintu itu. Dan kali ini lebih keras namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Dan itu semakin membuat perasaan khawatir menggelayutinya.

Karena tidak sabar yesungpun mengetuk bahkan menendang pintu itu dengan brutal.

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK

"MINNIE BUKA PINTUNYA!". Teriak yesung sambil tetap menendangi pintu itu.

'shit ada apa ini?tak biasany sungmin lama membukakan pintu'batin yesung cemas.

"MINNIE BUKA PINTUNYA!". Kembali yesung berteriak namun tetap tak ada jawaban apapun. Karena saking cemasnya yesungpun terpaksa mendobrak pintu itu.

BRAAKK

.

.

.

Setelah pintu itu berhasil terbuka , segera yesung memasuki rumah itu dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya. Mata yesung terhenti pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih dan disertai gantungan pintu dengan nama 'bunny ming'. Yang berarti kamar sungmin.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu itu. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar sungmin yesung tak langsung membuka pintu itu melainkan mengetuk pintu kamar sungmin terlebih dahulu. 'tidak sopan langsung masuk'begitulah batin yesung.

TOK TOK TOK

"minnie apa kau di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban

"aku masuk ne?". ucap yesung lagi dan kali ini disertai gerakan tangannya yang membuka pintu kamar sungmin.

CKLEEK

"minnie?". Ucap yesung sambil melonggokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan kamar sungmin.

Hening.

Kosong.

Itulah gambaran kamar sungmin saat ini. kosong. Tak berpenghuni.

Yesung segera menutup kembali pintu kamar sungmin saat tak menemukan sungmin di kamarnya.

"mungkin sedang ada di dapur". Gumam yesung seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Saat sampai dapur yesung terkaget dan membelalakkan matanya menatap tubuh sungmin yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dapur dengan pecahan piring di sekitarnya.

"OMONA! SUNGMIN!". Teriak yesung saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Yesungpun segera menghampiri tubuh ringkih sungmin yang terkapar dan meletakkan kepala sungmin di pangkuannya.

"minnie apa yang terjadi padamu?bangunlah chagi! Jangan buat oppa khawatir". Racau yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi sungmin berusaha menyadarkan sungmin.

Setelah cukup lama yesung melakukan itu, namun tetap tak ada respon apapun dari sungmin. Yesung segera mengangkat tubuh sungmin ala bridal style. Yesung berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membaringkan tubuh sungmin di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Dia berbalik kembali menuju dapur untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Yesung dengan cekatan membersihkan pecahan piring-piring itu dan meninggalkannya dipojkan dapur agar tak ada korban yang terkena pecahan itu. Setelah itu yesung segera kembali ke ruang tamu. Kembali yesung mengangkat tubuh sungmin ala bridal style dan keluar rumah sungmin dan menutup pintu rumah sungmin dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong tubuh sungmin.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir dan dengan gerakan cepat yesung membuka pintu penumpang sebelah pintu kemudi. Segera di dudukkannya sungmin pada kursi sebelah kursi kemudi. Setelah mendudukkan sungmin dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman, yesung segera memasuki mobilnya. Dengan gerak cepat yesung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang namja-yeoja yang tengah berjalan menembus keramaian dikawasan pasar myeongdong. Sang yeoja terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan memakan 1 cup ice cream coklat strawberry hasil bermanja-manjanya pada sang namja. Sedangkan sang namja terlihat gelisah sendiri dan itu membuat yeoja yang ada di sampingnya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"oppa neo gwenchana?". Tanya ryeowook.

"…". Tak ada jawaban

"oppa! Kyuhyun oppa~". Ryeowook kembali memanggil kyuhyun dengan mengibasngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun.

"…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Dan itu membuat ryeowook menghela nafas.

"YA!KYUHYUN OPPA!". Teriak ryeowook tepat di telinga kyuhyun.

"eoh!wookkie jangan berteriak chagi~". Kyuhyunpun tersentak dan mencoba menenangkan ryeowook yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"habisnya oppa mengacuhkanku!". Ucap ryeowook manja.

"mian baby. Oppa tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan"

"omo!jeongmal?apa kita pulang sekarang saja oppa?". Tanya ryeowook khawatir.

"ehmm kurasa memang seharusnya kita pulang saja chagi~. Tidak apa-apakan chagi?". Tanya kyuhyun takut-takut. Pasalnya kekasihnya ini mudah sekali ngambek.

"ne gwaenchana oppa". Ucap ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah kyuhyun dan ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun.

"jja!oppa kau harus istirahat dulu. Akan ku buatkan kau makanan". Ucap ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah itu ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan. Ryeowookpun muali membuka kulkas dan melonggokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi kulkas.

BRAAK

Tiba-tiba saja ryeowook membanting pintu kulkas dan mendengus kesal.

"cih lihatlah! Wanita macam apa dia sampai-sampai kulkas dibiarkan kosong seperti itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kyuhyun oppa selamanya tinggal dengan wanita j*l*ng itu. Pasti tubuhnya akan semakin kurus saja". Gerutu ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju pojokan dapur untuk mengambil panci yang akan dipakai untuk membuat ramen.

SREET

"AWW!". Tiba-tiba saja ryeowook berteriak kala kakinya mengenai pecahan piring dan berdarah.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan kekasih mungilnya itupun dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk melihat keadaan ryeowook. Ketika sampai di dapur, kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat ryeowook duduk dilantai dapur dengan darah yang mengucur di kakinya.

"chagiya gwaenchanayo?". Tanya kyuhyun panik.

"ugh…appo oppa…hiks…hiks". Tangis ryeowook dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya.

"bagaimana bisa kakimu berdarah?"

Ryeowook hanya diam sambil tangannya menunjuk pecahan piring yang ada di dekatnya.

"omona!apa kau habis memecahkan piring chagi?"

"aniyo~ dari tadi sudah ada di situ. Ini pasti gara-gara eonnie!"

"aish yeoja itu benar-benar". Gerutu kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN! CEPAT KEMARI". Teriak kyuhyun membahana di rumah mewah itu.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban dan itu membuat kyuhyun kesal.

"aish kemana sih yeoja itu. Chagi kau tunggu disini dulu ne? aku akan segera kembali". Ujar kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan ryeowook menuju kamar sungmin.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membuka kasar pintu di depannya. Segera ia memasuki ruangan yang notabene adalah kamar sungmin sembari mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menemukan sosok penghuni kamar itu. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah keadaan kamar yang kosong membuat emosi kyuhyun memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak emosi melihat orang yang kau cintai yang notabene kekasihmu sendiri terluka karena orang yang kau benci dan orang yang kau benci itu sekarang pergi entah kemana.

PRAANGG

Kyuhyun membanting vas yang ada di meja nakas sungmin saking kesal bercampur emosi.

"sialan! Kemana lagi yeoja itu! Tak bisakah sehari saja tak membuatku emosi hah!". Bentak kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

'awas saja kau lee sungmin! Lihat apa yang terjadi saat kau pulang nanti'. Desis kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Anyeong chingudeul!

Aku kembali lagi dengan sejuta pesona kyumin disini#plakk

Hehehe saya akan sedikit promosi disini. Kalau ada yang gug suka ya udah abaikan aja repot amat dah!*buagh#dirajam reader.

Saya akan mempromosikan couple favorite saya yang baru. Mau tau siapa itu? Ini dia~ jeng jeng jeng~

MYUNGJONG COUPLE INFINITE (myungsoo a.k.a L & sungjong). Dan mungkin saya akan mencoba membuat FF myungjong couple. Jadi tidak hanya kyumin aja oke!. Kalau ada yang mau kelanjutannya SAKURA moho di tunggu mungkin agak lama. Mianhae

Cukup sekian promosi dari saya dan saya masih memerlukan kritik dan saran buat FF ini dan promosi di atas. Jadi mohon review untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ANGEL LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee (cho) sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim (lee) ryeowook**

**Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung**

**Other cast**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/comfort & Romance**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana nasib sungmin, istri dari cho kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap pembantu oleh sang suami. Sedangkan kyuhyun berpacaran dengan adik dari sungmin, ryeowook. Dan ryeowook mencintai yesung sunbae di sekolahnya dan menjadikan kyuhyun pelampiasan cintanya./bad summary/GS/kyumin/kyuwook/yewook/**

**.**

**Warning :**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN(?)/ALL UKE IS YEOJA/GS/**

**.**

**Diaclaimer :**

**Sungmin selamanya milik kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Kyumin milik KMS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

seorang namja tengsah gelisah di depan pintu ICU terlihat dari tubuhnya yang mondar-mandir tak jelas. Sudah setengah jam lamanya yesung menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Berharap pitu di depannya terbuka. Dirinya tambah cemas saat mengingat tubuh dongsaengnya yang tergeletak di lantai dapur rumah sang dongsaeng.

"aish lama sekali sih! Semoga tidak ada apa-apa". Ucap yesung penuh harap.

CKLEEK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka menampilkan sosok berjas putih. Yesung yang melihat dokter park keluar dari ruang ICU langsung menghampirinya dan melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"bagaimana keadaannya uisanim? Apa dia memiliki penyakit yang serius? Dan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini uisanim?". Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan yesung kepada dokter park.

Dokter park yang mendengar pertanyaan yesung hanya tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat yesung mengerutkan keningnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau tersenyum? Tidak lihat aku tengah cemas setengah mati?'

"tidak usah cemas begitu yesung-shii". Ucap dokter park berusaha menenangkan yesung yang tengah cemas.

"mwoo? Bagaimana tidak cemas saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi tengah sakit". Jawab yesung kesal.

"dia tidak apa-apa. Dan selamat yesung-shii anda akan menjadi seorang appa"

"mwoo? Appa? Maksud anda~"

"ne sungmin-shii tengah hamil 2 minggu"

"tapi kenapa dia sampai pingsan uisanim?". Tanya yesung masih kurang jelas.

"itu karena sungmin-shii terlalu lelah serta makan yang telat juga mempengaruhi kesehatan janin". Jelas dokter park.

Yesung hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya entah mengerti atau tidak secara yesunkan pabbo turun temurun*plakkbuaghgedebuggpraangpyaar#di bantai clouds rame-rame.

"baiklah saya tinggal dulu yesung-shii. Anda bisa melihat keadaan sungmin-shii sendiri. Mungkin sebentar lagi sungmin-shii akan sadar". Ucap dokter park sembari meninggalkan yesung.

.

.

.

"chagi gwaenchana? Apa masih sakit?". Tanya kyuhyun kepada ryeowook yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar itu dengan kyuhyun yang memangku ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kyuhyun.

"ne gwaenchana meskipun sedikit sakit sih". Ucap ryeowook lirih.

"hah yeoja itu benar-benar. Kau tenang saja chagi nanti kalau dia sudah pulang akan ku marahi dia dan ku suruh membersihkan kembali rumah ini"

"ne kalau perlu usir saja yeoja sialan itu dari rumah ini". ucap wookkie kesal.

"kalau yang satu itu aku tidak bisa chagi~. Kau tau kan bagaimana sayangnya eommaku kepada sungmin? Bisa-bisa aku ditendang dari keluarga ini. akukan belum siap jatuh miskin". Jelas kyuhyun melas sambil mengusap kepala ryeowook.

"ne kau benar juga oppa"

"ya sudah tidurlah". Ucap kyuhyun sambil menggendong ryeowook menujuu ranjangnya dan merekapun tidur sambil pelukan.

.

.

.

Saat ini yesung tengah menunggu sungmin di kamar rawatya. Dengan setia yesung menggenggam tangan sungmin dan membisikkan kata-kata agar sungmin cepat sadar. Sudah satu jam semenjak sungmin di pindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawatnya saat ini. namun sungmin tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"eunghh~". Suara lenguhan menyadarkan yesung dari acara –mari membisiki sungmin- dan dengan segera yesung menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga sungmin agar dapat melihat sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya kala sepercik cahaya mulai menyapa retinanya. Saat kedua matanya membuka sempurna dia hanya melihat sosok yesung yang menatapnya dengan tampang pabbo andalannya*buagh.

"eunghh~ oppa~". Panggil sungmin lirih.

"ne minnie-ah. Kau sudah sadar chagi~? Akan oppa panggilkan dokter dulu ne?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu yesung menekan tombol yang ada di samping ranjang sungmin untuk memanggil dongkter.

.

.

.

"di sudah tidak apa-apa. Dan tolong jangan biarkan dia terlalu stres karena itu akan mempengaruhi janin yang di kandungnya". Jelas dokter park setelah memeriksa keadaan sungmin kembali.

"ne uisanim. Gamsahamnida". Ucap yesung dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubunya.

"ah! Satu lagi! Tolong perhatikan pola makannya. Jangan biarkan dia telat makan". Setelah mengucapkan itu dokter park berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawat sungmin.

Setelah dokter park pergi yesung berbalik menghampiri sungmin dan memberikannya senyumaan tulus yang bukannya membuat sungmin senang akan senyumannya itu malahan takut pada senyuman yesung kali ini. 'ada apa dengan orang ini? apa dia sudah gila? Atau penyakit pabbonya sedang kumat?' batin sungmin.

"w-waeyo oppa? Kenapa memandangku dengan senyum pabbomu itu?". Tanya sungmin sedikit risih.

Yesung yang mendengar ejekan sungmin bukannya marah malah menghampiri sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"chukkae minnie-ah. Chukkaeyo". Seru yesung terlampau semangat.

"o-oppa l-lep-pas-ugh-kan ugh s-sesak op-pa!". ucap sungmin terbata. Pasalnya yesung memeluknya sangat erat dan itu membuatnya sesak.

Yesung segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sungmin teduh.

"chukkae minnie-ah"

"apa maksud oppa?". Tanya sungmin tak mengerti dengan ucapan yesung.

"kau kan menjadi eomma"

"mwo?!"

"ne kau hamil minnie-ah. Chukkae aku akan menjadi ahjusshi". Seru yesung senang tanpa mengetahui raut wajah sungmin yang berubah pucat pasi.

"a-aku hamil?". Ucap sungmin tak percaya dengan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

'nan eotteokkae! Aku hamil? Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku hamil sedangkan kyuhyun berdekatan denganku saja dia tidak mau'. Batinku kalut.

Bukannya aku tidak suka jika aku hamil. Wanita mana yang tidak mau memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu? Hanya saja ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku. Kyuhyun saja tidak mau berdekatan denganku apalagi melakukan 'itu' denganku?.

Aku mencoba merasakan kehadiran hidup baru di dalam perutku. Ku pejamkan mataku kala tanganku mengelus perutku yang masih datar sembari mencoba mengingat kapan aku berhubungan dan dengan siapa aku melakukan 'itu'.

Seketika aku membuka mataku dan terbelalak kala mengingat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana aku melakukan 'itu' pertama kali dengan suamiku.

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

.

Malam ini hujan turun sangat deras. Aku sedikit takut di rumah sendiri apalagi hujan kali ini di sertai petir dan kyuhyun belum pulang dari kantornya. Aku bisa saja menyuruh yesung oppa ke rumahku saat ini tapi aku takut kyuhyun akan marah besar kepadaku saat mengetahui aku membawa masuk orang lain ke rumahnya. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan diriku dibawah selimut untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa takutku. Ingat hanya 'sedikit'.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menggulung diri di bawah selimut aku memberanikan diri melihat keadaan di luar melalui jendela kamarku. Ku lihat di luar sudah tidak hujan walaupun petir sesekali menyambar. Ku putuskan untuk keluar kamar sekedar untuk mengambil minum karena saat ini tenggorokanku kering.

BRAAKK

Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar aku tidak sengaja mendengar pintu yang di buka secara kasar. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu dan perlahan mundur. Aku takut. Bahkan sangat takut. Bagaimana tidak takut kalau kau sendirian di rumah dan tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu rumahmu dengan kasar.

"SUNGMIIN!". Aku mengerjabkan mataku kala orang itu mneriaki namaku. 'bagaimana orang itu tau namaku?' batinku.

"SUNGMIIN! DIMANA KAU YEOJA BODOH?". Terikan itu kembali terdengar dan menyadarkan ku.

'omo! Itu kyuhyun!'. Batinku

Segera aku berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Disana aku melihat kyuhyun tengah meringkuk di sofa dan aku pun mencoba mendekatinya.

"ugh…dingin". Ujar kyuhyun lirih.

Saat sampai di depannya akupun kaget saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dan dapat ku pastikan dia tengah demam saat ini. kuputuskan untuk menyentuh keningnya.

"omo! Kau panas sekali?". Ucap ku kaget.

Tak perlu berlama-lama akupun memapah kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih melihat tubuhku yang lebih kecil dari tubuh kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Segera ku buka jas serta sepatu yang di pakainya. Saat hendak membuka kemeja kyuhyun tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak itu membuatku kaget.

"dingin…aku dingin". Gumam kyuhyun sembari memelukku dengan erat.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak saking senangnya di peluk oleh orang yang kau cintai. Pasalnya baru kali ini kyuhyun memelukku bahkan di hari pernikahan kamipun kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura mencium keningku di depan tamu undangan dan setelah itu dia hanya melemparkan senyum paksanya.

"dingin…wookkie-ah aku dingin"

DEG

Seketika senyumku hilang kala kyuhyun melirihkan sebuah nama dan itu bukan aku. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat.

"k-kyu j-jangan begini". Aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"wookkie tetap seperti ini chagi~ kau hangat". Lirih kyuhyun sembari mengendus leherku.

"k-kyu ku mohon jangan seperti ini. aku bukmmhmn". Ucapanku terpotong kala kyuhyun menyambar bibirku dengan kilat.

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku saking kagetnya dan kembali berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan kyuhyun.

"aku menginginkanmu chagiya~". Ucapan kyuhyun bagai sebuah neraka bagiku.

Aku pun meneteskan air mataku kala kyuhyun kembali menciiumku dan hawa malam itu semakin panas.

.

.

#skip rate m

.

.

Hari telah berganti namun aku masih betah meringkuk di pojokan kamar kyuhyun dengan hanya terbalut selimut tebal milik kyuhyun setelah kejadian malam tadi.

"eungh~". Terdengar suara lenguhan panjang yang ku pastikan itu berasal dari kyuhyun.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di sela-sela lututku kala kyuhyun mulai bangun dari tidurannya dan mendudukkan dirinya seraya memperhatikanku yang meringkuk di pojok kamarnya.

"sedang apa kau di kamarku?". Tanya kyuhyun dingin.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahku. Aku takut kyuhyun akan marah dan semakin membenciku.

"kenapa tidak menjawabku eoh? Apa kau sudah tuli?". Bentak kyuhyun kesal.

"minhae". Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat ku ucapkan.

"aku tidak butuh ucapan maafmu. Yang kubutuhkan kenapa kau~". Ucapan kyuhyun terpotong.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki aku mulai mengangkat wajahku dan yang ku dapat adalah tatapan mematikan dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TUBUHKU YEOJA SIALAN?!". Bentak kyuhyun seraya berjalan kearahku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang lemas.

"m-mian-hae hiks…hiks". Lirihku di sela tangisku.

PLAAK

"kau benar-benar menjijikkan! Yeoja j*l*ng!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan sejuta rasa sakit di pipi karena perlakuan kasarnya juga di hati karena ucapannya padaku.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"oppa aku mau pulang". Ucap sungmin kepada yesung yang tengah menikmati buah apel yang seharusnya untuk sungmin*ini yang sakit siapa yang makan buah siapa.

"waeyo? Kau masih lemah minnie-ah"

"anio oppa~ aku kurang nyaman berada di rumah sakit". Ucap sungmin dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya –puppy eyes-.

Yesung yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"ne arasseo! Aku akan meminta izin dokter park dulu. Tunggu di sini ne?". ucap yesung lembut.

"ne oppa!". Jawab sungmin girang.

Yesung pun meninggalkan sungmin yang kembali murung ke ruangan dokter park untuk meminta izin kepulangan sungmin.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilaah mereka sekarang. Berada dalam mobil yesung menuju rumah sungmin. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya yesung sangat ingin mengajak sungmin berbicara. Namun melihat sungmin yang tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu itu pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak pikiran minnie-ah. Ingat apa kata dokter park". Seru yesung menyadarkan sungmin.

"eoh? Ne oppa". Jawab sungmin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kalalu ada masalah ceritakan saja kepada oppa. Mungkin oppa bisa membantu". Tawar yesung.

"anio gwaenchana oppa. Tidak ada masalah yang serius kok. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat mengetahui aku hamil". Ucap sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"ne arasseo kalau kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka kembali diam.

.

.

.

"jja! Sudah sampai!". Seru yesung ketika mereka telah sampapi di pekarangan rumah sungmin.

Yesung segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu di samping sungmin.

"kajja agasshi kita sudah sampai". Ucap yesung sembari mengulurkan tangannya agar di sambut oleh uluran tangan sungmin.

"aissh kau ini oppa ada-ada saja". Ucap sungmin malu namun tetap menyambut uluran tangan yesung.

Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu rumah sungmin yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka.

CKLEEK

Pintu itu pun di buka oleh yesung. Saat hendak melangkah lebih dalam tiba-tiba sungmin menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat yesung menatapnya heran.

"waeyo minnie-ah?". Tanya yesung.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban malah air mata yang keluar dari mata foxy itu.

Yesung yang melihat sungmin menangis itupun menjadi panik. Dengan segera yesung mengikuti arah pandang sungmin. Seketika itu rahang yesung mengeras kala melihat pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini.

"CHO KYUHYUNUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

Anyeong saya kembali!

Di sini saya akan membalas review dari para readers sekalian!

.

**LLing137 **: mian kalau kata-katanya kurang ngejleb(?) dihati. Gomawo buat sarannya ne dan ini udah di lanjut. Terus review ne~

**HeeKitty **: gomawo buat reviewnya. Dan kayaknya ada yang diralat sedikit. Wookkie ntu gug cinta ma kyuhyun cuman di jadiin pelampiasan aja

**SSungMine **: ne dah di lanjut. kilat lagi. Gomawo reviewnya

**Kyutmin **: pasti dapet balesan. Malah lebih parah dari umin –mungkin-#plaak. Hehe gomawo reviewnya~

**Icaiiank **: mian yemin gug pacaran. Yesungkan cuman nganggep min sebagai adiknya doang. Gomawo reviaewnya~

**Riesty137 **: tenang kyu pasti nyesel. Saya akan nyiksa kyu nanti. Gomawo reviewnya~

**iyaSiBum **: lebih tepatnya cinta segi 3 karena yesung gug cinta ma umin. Dya cma sayang aja kok. Kalo karakternya wookkie emang sengaja saya buat gitu. Gomawo reviewnya~

**abilhikmah **: kyu pastinya nyesel dong. Gomawo reviewnya~

**andriyaniLim **: ne dah di lanjut pakek kilat lagi. Kalo mau saya pinjemin petir juga. Gomawo reviewnya~

**nonikyu **: ne dah di lanjut. gug usah penasaran nanti jadi gentayangan gimana#plaak*dikira setan apa. Gomawo reviewnya~

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat:

**LLing137**,**HeeKitty**,**SSungMine**,**Kyutmin**,**Icaiiank**,**Riesty137**,**iyaSiBum**,**abilhikmah**,**andriyaniLim **,**nonikyu**.

**.**

Kalo ada yang kelewat saya mohon maaf~

Tetep review ne~

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**MY ANGEL LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee (cho) sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim (lee) ryeowook**

**Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung**

**Other cast**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/comfort & Romance**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana nasib sungmin, istri dari cho kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap pembantu oleh sang suami. Sedangkan kyuhyun berpacaran dengan adik dari sungmin, ryeowook. Dan ryeowook mencintai yesung sunbae di sekolahnya dan menjadikan kyuhyun pelampiasan cintanya./bad summary/GS/kyumin/kyuwook/yewook/**

**.**

**Warning :**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN(?)/ALL UKE IS YEOJA/GS/**

**.**

**Diaclaimer :**

**Sungmin selamanya milik kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Kyumin milik KMS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disini yesung berteman dengan kyuhyun sedari mereka kecil saat di jepang dan bertemu dengan sungmin tapi tidak dengan ryeowook karena ryeowook berada di korea.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**Yesung yang melihat sungmin menangis itupun menjadi panik. Dengan segera yesung mengikuti arah pandang sungmin. Seketika itu rahang yesung mengeras kala melihat pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini.**

"**CHO KYUHYUNUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

Teriakan yesung mampu membuat kyuhyun dan ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Dengan penuh emosi yesung berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan mencengkram kerah baju kyuhyun.

"s-sunbae?". Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kala melihat yesunglah orang yang berteriak itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!". Bentak yesung keras

"…". Kyuhyun hanya diam.

BUAGH

"OMO!"

Teriak ryeowook dan sungmin bersamaan saat melihat yesung memukul rahang kyuhyun hingga namja jakung itu terjungkal beberapa centi ke belakang karena saking kerasnya.

"KAU! KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI DIBELAKANG ISTRIMU YANG TENGAH HAMIL EOH?". Bentak yesung

DEG

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook tersentak mendengar penuturan yesung. Namun seketika kyuhyun memamerkan senyum sinisnya membuat yesung semakin geram.

"KAU~!". Ucapan yesung tiba-tiba terpotong oleh pergerakan tangan sungmin yang memegang pergelangan tangan yesung.

"oppa…hiks…hiks s-sudahlah oppa". Lerai sungmin di tengah tangisnya.

"kau bilang sudahlah! Tidakkah kau lihat kelakuan laki-laki berengsek ini?". ucap yesung penuh emosi.

"cih kalian sama saja". Decih kyuhyun membuat tiga orang yang berada di sana mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu eoh?". Tanya yesung tidak mengerti arah ucapan kyuhyun.

"kalaupun sungmin hamil apa peduliku eoh?". Ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis yang masih terpatri di bibir tebalnya.

DEG

Sungmin yang mendengarnyapun tersentak hatinya begitu sakit

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

"kalaupun sungmin hamil apa peduliku eoh?"

DEG

Hatiku begitu sakit saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Aku masih bisa bertahan jika hanya aku saja yang di bencinya. Tapi dia juga membenci darah dagingnya. Apa aku masih bisa bertahan saat ini? kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. 'tuhan~ apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini?' batinku menjerit.

"MWOO! Ya! Dia anakmu". Teriakan yesung oppa menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"cih kau pikir aku percaya pada omong kosongmu itu!". Ucap kyuhyun dengan menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku sedikit takut melihat tatapannya itu tapi aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya juga.

"a-apa m-maksudmu kyu~. I-ini hikss b-benar-benar an-hikss-anakmu~"

"kau pikir aku sudah gila melakukan 'itu' denganmu eoh? Cih dasar wanita j*l*ng!". ucap kyuhyun sarkastik.

Dadaku semakin berdenyut sakit mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Aku semakin berpikir untuk menyerah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Hatiku selama ini telah lumpuk dengan segala perkataan dan perbuatan kejinya terhadapku.

"k-kau tidak menganggap anak itu sebagai anakmu?". Ku dengar wookkie bartanya dengan lirih.

"anak itu memang bukan anakku. Ku pastikan selama ini dia tidur dengan laki-laki lain di luar sana. Kau tau kan betapa j*l*ngnya yeoja itu?"

NYUUT~

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua perlakuannya. Kalau hanya membenciku saja itu masih tidak masalah untukku. Tapi dia sudah menuduhku tidur dengan namja lain. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Dengan semua emosi yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubun aku melangkah mendekatinya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

PLAAK

"AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN TIDUR DENGAN NAMJA LAIN SELAIN DIRIMU DUA MINGGU YANG LALU!". Teriakku setelah menampar pipi tirusnya.

"dan asal kau tau cho kyuhyun-shii! aku menyerah untukmu! Aku tidak akan menyesali ucapanku! Camkan itu cho kyuhyun!". Desisku. Setelah itu aku berlari pergi dari rumah itu.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA! BAWA PERGI JANIN BUSUKMU ITU!". Teriak kyuhyun.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan teriakan yesung yang terus memanggilnya.

"sudah puas kau cho?". Ucap yesung setelah mengalihkan tatapanya kearah kyuhyun dan menatap dingin namja jakung itu.

"dan kau!". Tunjuk yesung kepada ryeowook yang masih berdiri di sana.

"tak ku sangka kau setega ini dengan eonnie-mu sendiri. Tidak ingatkah kau dua tahun yang lalu saat kau mengidap leukimia. Siapa yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu hah!". Ucap yesung dingin dengan menatap ryeowook yang matanya sudah memerah.

"sungmin. Sungmin yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu hingga dia yang hampir meregangkan nyawanya. Sungguh kau benar-benar yeoja tak tau diri lee ryeowook!". desis yesung.

"CUKUP HYUNG!". Bentak kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan yesung.

Yesung yang merasa di bentak pun mulai menatap kyuhyun kembali.

"apa! Kau marah karena aku mengejek kekasih tersayangmu ini eoh?". Ejek yesung dengan mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"asal kau tau saja cho kyuhyun! Kau hanya di jadikan mainannya saja!"

"apa maksudmu hyung?"

"kau pikir dia yeoja kecil yang menyelamatkanmu saat kau mengalami kecelakaan saat kita masih ada di jepang waktu itu eoh?"

"hyung apa yang kau katakan. Wookkie memang yeoja kecil itu. Bahkan wookkie memakai kalung yang sama yang di pakai yeoja kecilku dulu". Sanggah kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak mengindahkan ucapan kyuhyun dan malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang yang ada di rumah itu.

Ada yang bertanya ryeowook? dia sekarang tengah menangis guling-guling di lantai dengan menggigiti pinggiran sofa#plaakk*ralat.

Ryeowook sekarang tengah terduduk lemas dilantai dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya#emang mata wookkie bulat ya?#buagh*author ganggu.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah pigura foto yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Segera yesug memperlihatkan foto itu ke hadapan kyuhyun.

"apa ini yeoja kecilmu cho?". Tanya yesung dingin.

"n-ne"

"bukankah dia disini memakai kalung yang sama dengan yang di pakai wookkie kan?". Kali ini yesung bertanya dengan nada yang lembut saat mendengar suara kyuhyun yang gugup.

"ne"

"perhatikan sekali lagi kyuhyun-ah! Bukankah kalung liontin ini bertuliskan huruf hangul?"

"ne hyung"

"coba baca apa tulisannya". Perintah yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan berusaha membaca tulisan hangul yang nyaris tak terlihat dalam foto sorang yeoja bermata foxy dengan senyum manisnya.

"l-lee s-sung~". Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan membacanya dan malah menatap yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"j-jadi~"

"ne sungminlah yeoja itu kyuhyun-ah". Ucap yesung pelan.

Kini kyuhyun beralih menatap ryeowook yang masih menangis sesegukan.

"KAU! Tak ku sangka kau tega melakukan semua ini". bentak kyuhyun.

"m-mianhae kyunnie-ah"

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu darimu". Ucap kyuhyun yang mulai menitikan air mata penyesalannya.

"kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu". Ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"mianhae! Jongmal mianhae". Ryeowook hanya bisa terus mengucapkan kata maaf di sela tangisnya.

"pergi". Hanya satu kata yang kyuhyun ucapkan mampu membuat ryeowook tersentak kaget.

"k-kyu!"

"KU BILAN PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!". Bentak kyuhyun keras.

Ryeowookpun mulai beranjak dan berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya ada kyuhyun dan yesung di rumah besar itu dengan kyuhyun yang semakin menangisi penyesalnnya dan yesung yang menjadi penontonnya.

"aku harus bagaimana hyung". Lirih kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendekatkan tubuhya ke arah kyuhyun dan memeluk namja jakung itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Di pikiran yesung saat ini adalah keadaan dongsaeng tersayangnya yang masih sangat rapuh karena menyia-nyiakan cintanya selama ini.

"aku bodoh hyung. aku menyesal. Dia telah pergi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?". Racau kyuhyun dalam dekapan yesung.

"sudahlah tenangkan dirimu dulu kyu. Semua penyesalan memang datang terakhir". Yesung berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun dengan mengelus punggung namja jakung itu.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari peukan yesung lalu berdiri.

"aku harus mencari sungmin". Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian mulai melangkah sebelum tangan kecil yesung menghentikan gerakannya.

"jangan terlalu gegabah kyu. Kau masih dalam keadaan labil"

"tapi hyung~"

"jangan membantah atau kau tidak akan pernah bertemu sungmin lagi". Ucap yesung datar yang membuat kyuhyun menunduk patuh.

"ne arasseo"

"sekarang istirahatlah! Hyung pulang dulu. Dan jangan bertindak bodoh kalau kau masih ingin bertemu sungmin". Ancam yesung sembari berjalan meninggalkan rumah kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Other place

.

Disinilah sungmin saat ini duduk termenung di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari rumahnya. Semua orang yang berada ataupun melewati halte tersebut menatap heran kearah sungmin. 'pasti habis diputus kekasihnya' begitulah isi hati orang-orang itu. Pasalnya sungmin tidak hanya duduk termenung saja tapi dengan menangis.

Setelah cukup lama sungmin duduk sambil menangis di halte itu sungmin memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke stasiun kereta.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sungmin telah sampai di stasiun. Kenapa bisa cepat sampai?*mungkin di bantu tuyul-tuyul yang ada di sana#plaak.*ralat

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sungmin telah sampai di stasiun karena jarak stasiun kereta dengan halte itu hanya beberapa meter saja.

Terlihat sungmin menunggu kereta jurusan ilsan. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke tempat favorit nya yaitu rumah halmoni dan harabojinya yang sekarang di jadikan sebagai panti asuhan karena halmoni dan harabojinya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit sungmin menunggu. Kereta jurusan ilsan akhirnya datang juga dan dengan cepat sungmin memasuki kereta tersebut sebelum banyak penumpang yang datang. Mungkin biar dapet tempat duduk kali ya#abaikan.

"mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melupakanmu kyu". Gumam sungmin sembari mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih datar.

"nae aegya maafkan eomma yang memisahkanmu dengan appamu. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kita bersama". Lirih sungmin dengan mulai meneteskan liquid bening dari mata foxynya.

"hahh~ aku harus kuat menghadapi ini semua. Lee sungmin fighting!". Ucap sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri setelah menghapus kasar air matanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah gelisah di dalam mobilnya. Dapat dilihat dari tingkahnya yang tak henti-hentiny memainkan handphone touchscreennya seperti berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"aishh! Minni-ah sebenarnya kau ada di mana sih?!". Kesal yesung dengan memukul roda kemudi di depannya.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Tiba-tiba handphone yesung bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Segera yesung melihat siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan seketika itu senyumpun terpatri di bibir tebalnya.

.

**From : bunny chagi**

Oppa ku harap oppa tidak menghubungikku dulu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dulu. Dan tolong jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Mianhae oppa!

.

Senyumpun hilang dari bibir yesung saat yesung membaca pesan yang di kirim sungmin padanya. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuat dongsaeng tersayangnya bahagia.

"mianhae minnie-ah! Oppa tidak bisa menepati janji oppa kepada orang tuamu untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakanmu". Lirih yesung.

"mianhae ahjumma, ahjusshi aku gagal untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan putri kalian. Mian pasti kalian kecewa padaku". Lanjut yesung dengan menghadap langit mendung di hadapannya seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

Ya! Orang tua sungmin memang telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya seminggu sebelum pernikahan kyuhyun dan sungmin di laksanakan. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas saat hendak pulang dari mengurus gedung yang akan dipakai untuk pernikahan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Saat itu cuaca memang sangat buruk. Yesung yang sebagai teman merangkap oppa sungmin ikut serta dalam mengurus gedung itu. Yesung dan orang tua sungmin berada dalam satu mobil dan yesung sebagai pengemudinya.

Entah ada apa tiba – tiba yesung membanting stirnya ke arah kiri dan menyebabkan mbil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan hingga berputar 3 kali sebelum akhirnya mobil itu terbalik*ingat kecelakaan member suju tahun 2007.

Beruntung bagi yesung karena saat mobil berputar yesung terpental keluar hanya beberapa meter. Tapi naas bagi kedua orang tua sungmin yang terjebak dalam mobil itu.

Sebelum kecelakaan terjadi orang tua sungmin berkata akan menitipkan sungmin dan ryeowook untuk di jaga dan dan membahagiakannya. Dari situlah yesung mulai menjaga dan membahagiakan sungmin. Kenapa hanya sungmin? Lalu ryeowook bagaimana?.

Yesung menjaga dan membahagiakan sungmin hanya karena sungmin adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan ryeowook. yesung menjaga dan membahagiakan ryeowook sebagai seorang yeoja yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini semua minnie-ah? Apa kau kecewa kepada oppa karena tak becus untuk menjagamu?". Lirih yesung.

Tapi seetik kemudian yesung tersenyum tulus.

"mungkin kau punya rencana lain untuk hidupmu minnie-ah. Oppa akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu dan aegyamu minnie-ah. Oppa percaya itu". Lanjut yesung.

Setelah mengatakan itu yesung mulai melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Apartemen ryeowook.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

Anyeong yeorobun!

Saya datang kembali dan mian kalo update telat. Dan mian lagi kalo sekkiranya chap ini terkesan pendek dan gag dapet feel nya. Itu karena saya lagi gag punya otak dan asal-asalan nulis jadi serasa berntakan deh FF-nya. Saya sangat senang di chap sebelumnya banyak yang ngeriview. Dan semoga di chap ini makin banyak yang ngeriview ne~

.

Emm saya akan ngasih bocoran sedikit!

Mungkin FF ini akan END di chapter 5 karena saya pengen buat konfliknya itu dua chap aja. Habisnya gag tega liat kyuhyun dan sungmin kesiksa terus. Apalagi umin. Bisa kejang-kejang karena di racuni kyumin shipper pakek racun tikus kalo terus-terusan nyiksa umin. Kan saya masih ingin hidup dan koleksi video saya juga belom full*mulai curhat#abaikan.

.

Mian saya gag bisa ngebalas review yang di chap kemaren. Tapi saya suka baca review kalian kok. Saya juga selalu menanti review yang lainnya.

.

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada~

**Icaiiank, LyaxeuSiBum, lisnana1, .1, Maksimumelf, kyutmin, L2DS11137 SSungMine, heekitty, cherry Sparkyu, Mee Chan Hikaru, riesty137, abilhikmah, Misskey, Song Hye Hoon, aeyraa KMS, sha, guest, Miinalee, seo-ie, kyuminbutts, ayumi0101, cho dizma joyer.**

.

Gomawo yang udah review dan semoga tetep review ne. untuk silent reader juga gomawo udah baca FF ini. saya harap bisa sempetin review ne~

.

Gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4

**MY ANGEL LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee (cho) sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim (lee) ryeowook**

**Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung**

**Other cast**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/comfort & Romance**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana nasib sungmin, istri dari cho kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap pembantu oleh sang suami. Sedangkan kyuhyun berpacaran dengan adik dari sungmin, ryeowook. Dan ryeowook mencintai yesung sunbae di sekolahnya dan menjadikan kyuhyun pelampiasan cintanya./bad summary/GS/kyumin/kyuwook/yewook/**

**.**

**Warning :**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN(?)/ALL UKE IS YEOJA/GS/**

**.**

**Diaclaimer :**

**Sungmin selamanya milik kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Kyumin milik KMS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**Tapi seetik kemudian yesung tersenyum tulus.**

"**mungkin kau punya rencana lain untuk hidupmu minnie-ah. Oppa akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu dan aegyamu minnie-ah. Oppa percaya itu". Lanjut yesung.**

**Setelah mengatakan itu yesung mulai melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Apartemen ryeowook.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Saat ini yesung tengah berada di depan pintu sebuah apartemen elit yang berada di kawasan pusat kota seoul. Dia mulai menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu itu.

"nuguseyo?". Terdengar suara lirih seseorang.

"yesung". Jawab yesung singkat.

"y-yesung s-sunbae?". Ucap seseorang di dalam apartemen itu memastikan.

"ne. dan cepat buka pintunya. Aku lelah berdiri terus"

"n-ne"

Tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja yang keadaannya tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja. Baju yang berantakan. Mata merah dan sembab. Dan juga rambut yang kusut.

"silahkan masuk sunbae". Ajak ryeowook mempersilahkan yesung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yesung mengikuti langkah ryeowook yang memasuki apartemennya dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

.

.

.

Hening.

Keduanya memilih diam dan tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan hingga suara isakan ryeowook memecah keheningan tersebut.

"hiks…hiks…hiks". Ryeowook semakin terisak. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Yesung yang mendengar isakan ryeowook itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja yang di cintainya dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Tatapan yesung yang tadinya begitu dingin saat pertama memasuki apartemen itu kini lenyap tergantikan dengan tatapan sendunya.

Rasanya sesak saat melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karena penyesalan yang di lakukannya. Itulah yang dirasakan yesung saat ini. ingin sekali yesung memeluk ryeowook dan membisikkan kata-kata indah untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Namun egonya lah yang melarangnya untuk melakukan semua itu saat ini.

"sudahlah jangan menangis".ucap yesung dingin.

"aku menyesal hiks…Aku melukai perasaannya hiks…Bagaimana mungkin ak-aku tidak menangis hiks…hiks". Ucap ryeowook di sela tangisannya.

"lalu mengapa kau melakukan semua ini terhadap eonnie-mu sendiri eoh?". Tanya yesung sedikit kesal saat mengingat perlakuan ryeowook terhadap sungmin selama ini.

"ini semua karena aku iri kepadanya. Aku iri saat semua orang lebih menyayanginya dari padaku. Aku benci saat semua orang yang kusayangi lebih berpihak kepadanya. Ak-aku benci ini semua~ hiks…hiks". Jelas reowook dengan nafas yang memburu.

Yesung yang mendengar penjelasan ryeowook itu pun semakin tidak tega. Sekarang siapa yang patut di salahkan atas semua ini?. jawabannya tidak ada. Tidak ada yang patut di salahkan. Karena pada dasarnya semua memang salah.

GREEB

Yesung menarik ryeowook kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus kepalanya sayang sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepala yeoja itu.

"tenanglah. Kau tau? Semuanya tidak hanya menyayangi sungmin saja. Mereka juga menyayangimu tanpa kau sadari. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan buang semua rasa bencimu terhadap sungmin". Ucap yesung.

"ne sunbae aku janji". Ucap ryeowook tegas.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya kepada ryeowook dan menatap lekat mata yeoja di hadapannya. 'mungkin ini saatnya' batin yesung meyakinkan dirinya.

Ryeowook yang di tatap seeperti itu pun mulai risih.

"s-sunbae kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?". Tanya ryeowook ragu.

"…"

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah laku yesung itu pun sedikit takut dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"s-sunbae~"

"…"

Yesung tetap tidak menjawab. Jarak antara mereka pun semakin menipis. Ryeowook dapat merasakan nefas yesung yang menerpa wajahnya membuat jantung ryeowook tiba-tiba berdetak melebihi normal.

Semakin dekat. Semain dekat

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Dan~

CHUUU~

Kedua bibir itu pun akhirnya menempel. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kala mendapat serangan tak terduga dari yesung. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Ryeowook sempat berfikir mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Yesung mulai mengarahkan tangannya menuju tengkuk ryeowook. yesung mulai menekan tengkuk ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ryeowook pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan mulai ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman yang yesung berikan. Yesung pun makin menekan tengkuk ryeowook untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Selang beberapa menit yesung pun mulai melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap ryeowook dalam.

"o-oppa~". Panggil ryeowook lirih.

"kau tau wookkie-ah? Aku sangat menyayangi sungmin karena aku menganggap sungmin seperti dongsaengku sendiri". Ujap yesung dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir tipisnya.

"tapi lain halnya denganmu wookkie-ah. Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu bukan karena aku telah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Tapi aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu karena aku telah menatapmu sebagai seorang yeoja". Lanjut yesung.

"aa-apa mak~"

"saranghae wookkie-ah. Jeongmal saranghanda".ucapan ryeowook terpotong oleh pernyataan yesung.

Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca dan detik berikutnya air bening menetes dari matanya.

"hiks…hiks"

"hei kenapa menangis hmm? Apa ini jawabanmu atas pernyataanmu eoh lee ryeowook?". Tanya yesung sembari menguap pipi ryeowook yang telah basah karena air mata.

"pabbo oppa hiks…kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang hiks...hiks"

"eh apa maksudmu wookkie-ah?". Tanya yesung tak mengerti.

"nado. Nado saranghae oppa hiks dari dulu aku menunggu oppa". Ucap ryeowook.

Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung menarik ryeowook kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mulai mengelus sayang punggung yeoja yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"mian oppa memang namja yang tidak peka. Kyuhyun benar oppa memang pabbo". Ucap yesung sembari mengecupi pucuk kepala ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendengar nama kyuhyun pun langsung menghentikan isakannya dan mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat yesung sembari menatap yesung dengan mata sembabnya.

"waeyo?". Tanya yesung yang tak mengerti akan tatapan ryeowook terhadapnya.

"kyuhyun"

.

DEG

.

Hanya satu nama itu membuat yesung membeku serta hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"jangan salah faham dulu oppa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya pasca sungmin eonnie pergi". Ucap ryeowook dengan memberikan senyuman saat melihat perubahan wajah yesung.

"bagaimana keadaannya?". Tanya ryeowook

"dia masih shock dan mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang menangis sendiri di kamar sungmin". Jelas yesung yang membuat ryeowook tersenyum kecut menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi.

"aku menyesal oppa. Aku menyesal. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan semua itu. Aku telah berdosa kepada mereka berdua oppa hiks". Ucap ryeowook sembari mengusap air mata yang kembali meleleh.

"sudahlah jangn menangis lagi. Dengan menangis tak akan menyelesaikan segalanya". Ucap yesung memberi ketenangan tehadap ryeowook.

"aku ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf oppa"

"tidak wookkie-ah. Jangan sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan labil dan mungkin kau hanya akan mendapat penolakan dari kyuhyun. Lebih baik besok saja oppa yang akan mengantarmu kesana". Ucap yesung sembari mengelus sayang kepala ryeowook. Dan ryeowookpun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan penampilan mengerikan tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang pink milik seorang yeoja yang telah pergi entah kemana.

"sungmin maafkan aku sayang hiks…hiks". Isak kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"kau kemana chagiya hiks kumohon kembalilah hiks…hiks". Racau kyuhyun sembari mencoba mengambil bantal yang biasanya di gunakan sungmin untuk tidur.

.

SREET

BUK

.

Tanpa ssengaja kyuhyun menjatuhkan sebuah buku yang tadinya tersimpan di bawah bantal. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara benda jatuh pun mulai melonggokkan kepalanya dan menemukan buku harian sungmin. Dengan segera kyuhyun mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya

**.**

'**Tuhan sungguh sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang lain tapi apa daya hambamu ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menikmati setiap takdir yang kau berikan untukku. Tapi sampai kapan aku mampu menunjukkan senyum manisku lagi saat hati ini semakin terkikis dengan segala perbuatannya.**

**Aku hanya mampu memohon kepadamu tuhan! Kumohon kuatkanlah diriku. Buatlah bibir ini selalu mengukir senyuman untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai walau terasa sakit.**

**Aku rela selamanya menangis dan mendapatkan siska batin. Asalkan mereka tetap dapat tersenyum satu sama lain.**

**Aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun, lee ryeowook!'**

.

Setelah membaca buku harian tersebut kyuhyun mulai menangis kembali dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal yang selalu dipakai tidur oleh sungmin berusaha mencium aroma sungmin yang tertinggal.

"sungmin-ah mianhae jongmal mianhae chagiya hiks". Racau kyuhyun di tengah tangisannya dan begitu seterusnya hingga dia terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis seharian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

'aku mulai membuka mataku yang terasa berat pasca menangisi sungmin kemarin. Ah sungmin! Sungguh aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta yang selama ini ku cari.

Aku mulai beranjak dari ranjang pink milik sungmin dan berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ada di kamar itu. Ku lihat pantulan diriku dalam cermin itu. Sungguh menyedihkan! Inikah aku yang sebenarnya? Sangat menyedihkan dan mengerikan. Pantas saja selama ini sungmin takut padaku aku memang namja yang buruk.

TES

Ku usap air mata yang dengan lancang keluar dari mataku. Sangat tidak pantas mengingat berapa banyak air mata yang sungmin keluarkan karena kebusukanku selama ini.

Ugh! Kenapa hati ini terasa sangat sakit. Sungmin aku membutuhkanmu chagy kumohon kembaliah.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

.

.

Aku mendengar suara bel rumah ku berbunyi. Segera aku hapus air mataku dan ku rapikan keadaanku meskipun yang terlihat adalah keadaan yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

.

.

Ugh sial siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini? Sangat tidak sabaran sekali. Segera aku beranjak dari kamar sungmin dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tak sabaran itu.

.

.

CLEEK

.

.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini ke rumahku

"w-wookkie~"

"a-anyeong"

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

"w-wookkie~". Ucap kyuhyun dengan terbata.

"a-anyeong". Jawab ryeowook dengan terbata pula.

"ehm! Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Tidak enak kalau bicara di depan pintu". Ucap seorang namja yang teridentifikasi bernama yesung itu.

"e-ehm silahkan masuk". Ajak kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba datar.

Mereka pun masuk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di uang tamu tersebut. Keadaan semula hening hingga terdengar isakan ryeowook yang mengundang perhatian dua orang namja di sana.

"hiks..hikss mianhae kyu jeongmal mianhae". Isak ryeowook sembari bersujud di depan kaki ryeowook. Sontak membuat kyuhyun serta yesung kagett di buatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah". Sentak kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"kumohon maafkan aku kyu hiks…hiks"

"pergilah"

"ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan membantumu mencari minnie eonnie hiks hiks". Isak ryeowook dengan memeluk kaki kyuhyun.

Yesung yang melihat pemandangan di depannya pun tidak tega. Di peluknya ryeowook yang masih menangis itu dan di bawanya kekamar tamu meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri di ruang tamu.

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi biar aku yang bicara dengannya kau tetaplah disini". Ucap yesung sembari mencium pucuk kepala ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"kyu". Panggil yesung saat melihat kyuhyun duduk melamun di ruang tamu.

"…"

"hhh"

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tak mendapat respon dari kyuhyun. Yesungpun mengambil duduk di samping kyuhyun.

PUK

"eh!". Kaget kyuhyun saat yesung menepuk pundaknya.

"pikirkanlah". Ucap yesung ambigu.

"apa mak~"

"maafkanlah dia kyu". Ucap yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu pun mulai meradang.

"dia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Dia yang mempermainkanku. Dia yang membuatku menyiakan sungmin selama ini bagaimana bisa aku memaafkannya semudah itu hyung". Ucap kyuhyun dingin.

"semua yang kau katakan memang benar kyu tapi dia melakukan semua itu karena dia merasa terabaikan". Terang yesung.

"maksudmu?". Tanya kyuhyun yang tak mengerti akan ucapan yesung.

"kau tau kan selama ini orang tua mereka sangat menyayangi sungmin dari pada wookkie. Itulah sebabnya wookkie menjadikanmu pelampiasannya". Terang yesung membuat kyuhyun terdiam.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin hyung?". Tanya kyuhyun lirih.

"biar aku yang mencari eonnie"

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari ryeowook.

"wookkie-ah apa yang~"

"kumohon oppa sekali ini saja biarkan aku menebus segala dosaku oppa". Lirih ryeowook saat yesung ingin mencoba menghentikan keinginannya.

"baiklah terserah kau saja". Ucap yesung pasrah.

"kyu kumohon maafkan aku dan biarkan aku membantu mencari minnie eonnie". Mohon ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sifat pemaksa ryeowook. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Memaafkan ryeowook dan mencari sungmin bersama-sama.

"hhhh"

Kyuhyun pun beranjak menghampiri ryeowook.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu wookkie-ah". Ucap kyuhyun membuat ryeowook membulatkan matanya saking senangnya.

"benarkah?!"

"ne. kupikir memang inilah yang terbaik". Ucap kyuhyun sembari memeluk ryeowook dengan senyuman tulus yang terpatri di bibir tebalnya.

Yesung yang melihat adegan didepannya pun ikut tersenyum. 'mungkin inilahakhirnya' batin yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

**7 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**.**

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis yang sedang hamil itu mondar mandir melayani para pelanggan yang terus berdatangan.

"sungmin-ah istirahatlah dulu kasihan anakmu pasti lelah". Saran seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik cafe tersebut.

"ah gwaenchana ahjumma aku belum lelah kok". Ucap sungmin sembari memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"kau tidak lelah tapi kandunganmu pasti lelah"

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa". Bantah sungmin lagi.

"hhh biklah terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau lelah istirahatlah". Ucap wanita paruh baya pasrah.

"ne!". jawab sungmin semangat.

.

.

KLING

.

.

"selamat dat~"

"sungmin?!"

"kau~!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

.

.

Hai hai~ aku kembali lagi dari sekian lama menghilang entah kemana ^.^v

Maaf kalau aku lama nggak update update soalnya aku lagi males nulis n nggak dapet ide hehehe :D

Oh ya terima kasih buat readersdul yang sampek saat ini mau baca FF abal n gug jaman ini n buat **Guest **tenang aja FFnya dilanjut kok nih aku dah update chap 4nya tetep review y ^.^v

.

Ok thanks buat

.

**,** **bekyunbyun****, lalakms, guest, shawon20, kiyaga, ****, kimjulia220799, ohansol, heldamagnae, , cho meiwa, kyunnieminnie, claudia quintin, kyuwie, cho dizma joyer, miss key, sha, arum junnie, lyaxuesibum, potterfans2010, maximumelf, kyutmin, ssungmine, cho zhen min, lilin sarang kyumin, cerry030288, innaSMI137, riesty137, .1, ayumi 0101.**

Kalo ada yang belum kesebut mianhae ^.^v

.

Tetep review neeeeee~ GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL~ ^.^v


End file.
